New York of bust
by Jayno
Summary: Spoilers for GOODBYE! After Kurt's news about NYADA he has to form a new plan a plan that will make sure that he gets to New York, even if it's not in the way he excepted. RATED FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Reality hits

SPOILERS FOR GOODBYE. While I was working on one of my other stories this idea came to me. It's not a new idea by any stretch of the imagination; however this will be a multi chapter. I don't own glee, if I did Blaine and Kurt would both be going to New York and so would I.

Hugging Rachel Kurt let his smile fall.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"It's fine Rachel. I'll be fine." Leaving the choir room Kurt headed to his locker where he knew Blaine would be waiting for him.

"So?" Blaine bounced on his feet.

Kurt's gaze dropped to the floor.

Blaine grabbed his hand "baby?"

Kurt's entire body began to shake "I didn't get in Blaine." His voice was barely above a whisper. Kurt felt himself being pulled through the halls of McKinley at into the parking lot. The next thing he knew he was ascending the stairs to his room. The door clicked closed behind his and tears began to fall. "What did I do wrong Blaine?"

Blaine rushed to Kurt and hugged him "Nothing baby, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why didn't they want me? Rachel screwed up her audition and she still got in. Even when she messes things up she is still better than me."

"Kurt" Blaine pulled Kurt onto the bed and into his lap "you are amazing. You're one of the kindest people I have ever met and you are a brilliant performer."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck "what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out together."

They sat together, for hours holding each other whispering promises of eternal love until the front door opened and Kurt heard his name being called from downstairs.

"I have to tell him Blaine." Kurt's eyes were so blue. "Will you come with me?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. Hand in hand Blaine and Kurt headed downstairs.

"All ready for graduation tomorrow Kurt?"

Kurt nodded "D-Dad?"

Burt turned and looked at his son.

"I d-didn't get in Dad, I'm so sorry."

Burt stepped forward and wrapped Kurt in his arms. "Oh Kurt."

At those words Kurt fell to pieces in his Dad's arms; the one person other than Blaine who he trusted with everything.

Blaine rushed into the kitchen and made a hot chocolate for Kurt and coffee for himself and Burt. When Blaine returned with the drinks Burt and Kurt were sitting side by side in the lounge.

"I thought that Rachel botched her audition?" Burt smiled at Blaine as he took his coffee.

"She did" Kurt sighed.

"I just don't understand it" Blaine shook his head "you killed your audition babe."

Kurt blushed at the use of the nickname in front of his Dad.

"I thought I did too" Kurt smiled sadly at his boyfriend. "Rachel gets everything. She got the lead in Westside Story. She got all the solos, she got Finn."

"Do you really want Finn?" Burt took a sip of his coffee.

"No" Kurt snorted "I have the best guy ever." Kurt looked over at Blaine who winked at him.

Burt held his coffee close to his chest "Did Finn get into Pace?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Are you going to go to New York anyway?" Burt held his breath.

"No, I don't' think so."

"Babe why not?"

"Do you want me to go?" Kurt looked up at Blaine with pain in his eyes.

"No, of course not, but I don't want to you give up on your dreams either."

"Blaine. I'm not giving up. I've been thinking about an alternative plan for a while now. I am going to spend the next year with you and Dad and Carole. I am going to get a job and audition for community theatre. Maybe I'll even ask Mr Shue if he needs help with the Glee Club." Kurt sat up straighter "I am going to make sure that NYADA have no choice but to accept me next year, I'll apply to other colleges too."

"Kurt" Burt's voice was so soft "are you sure?"

Kurt smiled at his Dad "yeah I am sure. There's no way I could be away from Blaine for a year anyway."

Burt rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

Blaine quickly took Burt's place on the sofa "so" he slung his arm over Kurt's shoulder "you ready for graduation tomorrow?"

"I don't think I will ever be ready to wear a Maroon tent Blaine. I can't believe they wouldn't let me alter my graduation gown at all."

'You don't have to stay here; you can still go to New York."

"I know." Kurt moved so that his face was right in front of Blaine's. "You made my senior year so special; I want to do the same for you. This way we can go to New York together and we'll have a little money too. You just have to promise me that you'll come to any shows I am in."

Blaine rolled his eyes "like you could stop me."

Blaine sat in the auditorium next to Burt and Carole waiting for Kurt's name to be called. Blaine was so proud of his best friend, his baby, his boyfriend. Yes Kurt had been dealt a shitty hand but one of the many things he was amazing at was making the best of a crap situation and this time would be no different. Finn's name was called and Blaine, Carole and Burt all stood up and cheered. He received his diploma and smiled proudly. When Kurt's name was called Blaine cheered louder than anyone, proudly yelling "that's my boyfriend." Kurt was crying, his race all red but to Blaine he was beautiful, smiling a little sadly Blaine pulled out his handkerchief and passed it to Kurt. Kurt received his diploma from Miss Pillsbury and ceremoniously transferred his tassel to the other side. It was official Kurt had graduated.

The New Directions and their families all mingled in the choir room. Graduation was long over but New Directions couldn't say goodbye.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed him chastely.

"Thanks honey" Kurt whispered "I'm just going to go talk to Mr Shue." Smiling Kurt made his way over to his favourite teacher.

"Mr Shue."

"Kurt" Mr Shue smiled hugging the countertenor. "When are you heading off to New York?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip "I ah, I didn't get in."

Mr Shue's face fell "Oh Kurt I am sorry."

"Thanks."

"So what are you going to do?"

Kurt smiled "I am going to stay here for another year, get some experience do some community theatre." Kurt took a deep breath "I was also wondering if you'd need help with New Directions next year. I-I wouldn't expect to be paid or anything. Just a reference from you would be enough."

"I'd love that Kurt, let me speak to Principal Figgins about it."

"Great. Thanks Mr Shue."

Kurt turned and headed back to Blaine. "He seems keen for my help but he wants to talk to Figgins first."

"That's great Kurt."

"Really? I mean you'd be okay with me helping out New Directions?"

"Of course I would Kurt, as long as I don't have to call you Mr Hummel."

Kurt laughed "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Kurt, Blaine you ready to leave?"

"Yeah we're ready." Kurt and Blaine had already promised to catch up with everyone in a few weeks. Most of New Directions (except Rachel) were staying in Lima for the holidays.

As soon as Kurt's foot was inside his house he threw off his gown. "Definitely the ugliest thing that I have ever worn."

"You still looked sexy" Blaine whispered as he walked past Kurt.

"Blaine are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes please Carole, if that's okay."

Carole chuckled "of course it's okay honey."

"We'll be in my room if you need us."

"Okay boys."

"So how do you feel?"

Kurt sighed happily "relieved. Proud of myself. I graduated Blaine!"

"You did" Blaine chuckled "I am so proud of you baby."

Kurt hummed "So how do you want to celebrate?" Kurt rang his finger down Blaine's chest.

Blaine swallowed "I ah, I can't celebrate the way I want to because Burt and Carole are downstairs."

"Well you see" Kurt voice was thick with lust "they are heading to the Berry's for graduation lunch soon, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

Blaine growled "god Kurt, you are so sexy."

"You're not too bad yourself Mr Anderson."

"Kurt honey, can you come down here for a second."

Kurt winked at Blaine and headed downstairs.

"Kiddo, Carole and I are heading to The Berry's for lunch we'll be a few hours alright."

"Okay Dad."

"I'll text you when we are on our way back" Carole winked as she followed her husband to the car.

The front door closed at Kurt sprinted back upstairs. "They've gone." Kurt looked at Blaine "we have the house to ourselves. So we can do anything we want. We can watch a movie, or bake a cake, maybe look at some old issues of Vogue?"

Blaine surged forward at wrapped his arms around Kurt "there's only one thing that I want to do right now and that's celebrate with my amazing" kiss to the shoulder "sexy" kiss on the neck "beautiful" kiss on the lips "boyfriend."

Kurt gasped and pushed Blaine onto the bed "I hope you're ready for me Blaine" Kurt growled as he straddled Blaine "because I have a lot of pent up frustration that I need to get out."

Their legs tangled together; sweat dripping from each of them as they tried to catch their breath "God Kurt, that was so, so hot."

"Mmmmmm. It was. I love you Blaine."

Blaine rolled onto his side to face Kurt "I love you too. Shower?"

Kurt nodded and jumped up holding out his hand for Blaine. Blaine was a little tentative due to the pain but he grasped Kurt's hand and let him lead him into the bathroom.

And that's chapter one. Let me know what you think.


	2. Slowly but surely

Wow okay so this is the 4th chapter that I have written today for 3 of my stories. Mind you it is Sunday and the weather is horrible. There are only so many times I can do the dishes and bake before I get bored. I still don't own the awesomeness that is Glee.

The next week flew by for Kurt and Blaine. They had promised that they would spend as much of summer together as possible and so far they had seen each other every day. Blaine would leave Kurt's house so he'd get home 5 minutes before curfew and he would be at his hours at 7am where nine times out of ten him and Kurt would fall back to sleep in each others arms. Burt and Carole didn't really mind they loved Blaine and they knew that even though Kurt had a plan sorted he was still hurting over NYADA.

Kurt had already started to research other New York schools and theatres in and around Lima. He was going to give himself some time off but he didn't want anyone to think that he took a gap year. He wanted this year to be just as busy as school was.

"Mr Shue is coming over soon." Kurt mentioned to Blaine as the latter flicked through the pages of the most recent issue of Vogue.

"Really? About New Directions?"

"I think so. I mean I can't think of any other reason why he'd want to come over. Mind you" Kurt stopped sorting through this closet "him and Dad have been pretty close since Mr Shue was his campaign manager.

"Well I am crossing my fingers for good news. So are you still feeling good about your decision to stay?"

Kurt nodded "yeah I am. I still want to go to New York but I want to do it my way. I have always wanted to go to college and staying here means that I get some more experience and if I can help Mr Shue coach New Directions to another win at Nationals that would be amazing."

"It would" Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt's shoulder "I will try my hardest for you Kurt."

"No silly" Kurt spun around "try your hardest for you. This is your senior year baby and it is going to be just as amazing as mine was."

"You know if it's not I could sue you."

"I don't have much money Blaine, what would you take from me?"

"Your clothes" he kissed Kurt "that way you'd have to be naked all the time.

"But people would see me naked."

Blaine frowned "I am the only one who should get to see you naked. I change my mind, I won't sue."

"That's so sweet of you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt you do realise that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit right?"

"Blaine? You do realise that sarcasm is shut up!"

They both laughed.

"Kurt, do you know what we should do before you get into work mode?"

"What?"

"We should go away for a few days. Just you and me. My parents aren't around at the moment and I am sure that Burt and Carole would be fine with it." At least he hoped they would be.

Kurt's eyes lit up "we should. That would be amazing."

"We should go to Lake Eerie." Blaine suggested.

"I haven't been there in years. That would be so much fun."

"So are we doing this?"

"If we can find a cabin for cheap then hell yes we are."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck "Cooper has a cabin there. Apparently you get paid a lot for bad acting."

"Do you think he'd let us use it?"

"I'll call him." Blaine pulled out his phone "Hey Coop how's L.A? Really man, that's great. I was wondering if Kurt and I can use your cabin? Cool thanks Coop. Love you too." Blaine pocketed his phone "he's fine with it. Now to convince Carole and Burt."

"Carole will be fine with it; my Dad will be the problem. He still sees me as his little boy."

"You'll always be his little boy."

Kurt smiled "do you know that when he gave me the sex talk he told me not to have sex until I was thirty?"

Blaine sniggered "Ah yeah, we totally ruined that plan."

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat sideways in Blaine's lap "I for one am glad that we did. That night was one of the best nights of my life."

Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly on the lips "mine too. What was the best night of your life?"

Kurt lifted his eyes to the ceiling, thinking "the night I got back from New York, you told me you loved me that day and then we came back here and watched movies and snuggled on my bed." Kurt's eyes grew brighter "you kept saying over and over that you loved me. Then we fell asleep and I woke up with you n my arms in the morning."

"That was an amazing night."

"What about you?" Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Probably the day we got together. When we made out in my dorm room for hours" they both smiled at the memory "and talked about everything. That night I went to sleep thinking that I was the luckiest guy on the face of the earth, because despite all the screw ups I had made you still wanted me."

"I'll always want you Blaine. Always."

The two boys locked eyes and stared at each other for a few minutes "You have the most beautiful, hazel eyes." Kurt ran his hand along the side of Blaine's face "they are so expressive."

"I can never tell what colour yours are, that's what I love most about them."

Kurt sighed as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder "I guess we should go and ask permission."

"Alone just the two of you?"

"Yes Dad."

"For how long?" Burt really wasn't too sure.

"Four days. Kurt and I haven't really had a holiday together, not even for our one year anniversary because it was in competition season."

"What do you think Carole?"

"I think that both Kurt and Blaine are very responsible and they had a tough year. It's only a few days Burt."

Burt looked at his wife and then his son "alright you can go."

"Yay" Kurt squealed

"But you have to call us as soon as you get there and text us so we know you're okay."

"Thank you Dad" Kurt launched himself at his father "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo, you too look after each other."

"We always do Burt." Blaine smiled.

A knock on the door pulled Kurt and Blaine out of their celebratory haze.

Carole answered the door and returned with Mr Shue on tow.

Burt stood to greet their guest "Will; good to see you."

"You too Burt." Mr Shue smiled "Blaine, Kurt how are you?"

"Good" they both replied.

"Kurt" Mr Shue took a seat opposite the boys "I talked to Principal Figgins yesterday about your offer to help with Glee."

Kurt bit his lip.

"He's agreed. So Kurt I would be honoured if you'd help me with the New Directions."

"Oh Mr Shue I'd love to" Kurt's voice was breathy because he swore his chest was trying the escape through his rib cage.

"It seems that since New Directions won Nationals this year a lot of people have donated money to Glee club which means we will be able to pay you an hourly rate."

Kurt squealed again.

"Principal Figgins will set up a meeting with us in the next week or so."

"Thanks Mr Shue."

"It's my pleasure, see you next week."

"Ahhhh!" Kurt screamed as soon as Mr Shue left "I'm going to be helping New Directions win another Nationals title." Kurt jumped up and down followed very closely by Blaine who decided to join in.

"That's wonderful honey."

"Thanks Carole. I am just going to go back for Lake Eerie, we should go tomorrow Blaine."

"OK. I'll head home and pack."

"You might as well stay the night Blaine. Makes sense for you and Kurt to leave from the same place."

"Great, thanks Burt."

"Be back in time for dinner Blaine."

"Wouldn't miss it Carole."

Kurt smiled as Blaine left _four days alone with Blaine. Pure bliss._

The next chapter will be day one of Lake Eerie.


	3. Lakeside

Just a tiny disclaimer I have never been to Lake Eerie or America for that matter so I have done a little bit of research and used creative license. I also don't own Glee.

The drive from Lima to Marblehead (where Cooper's cabin is) takes just over two hours. Both Blaine and Kurt we excited about their road trip.

"It makes me feel like we are a grown up couple." Kurt confessed as he checked his bags before turning in. "Like we're going away for a romantic getaway."

"We are" Blaine winked "you're going to love it there baby."

"Let's get some sleep and leave at 8 tomorrow morning. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds wonderful. Good night Kurt."

Kurt set the alarm on his phone for 6am "Night Blaine, I love you" Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine.

"I love you too" Blaine kissed Kurt before drifting off to sleep.

Kurt's alarm cut through the quiet of his bedroom, groaning Kurt reached over and turned it off. Very carefully he rolled over to face Blaine. "Wakey, wakey sleepy head" Kurt spoke in the same voice he used when he was patting Margaret Thatcher Dog in the halls of McKinley.

"Don' wanna."

"We're going to the lake remember."

"Kurt?"

"Mmmhmmm. Now open your beautiful eyes." Kurt bit back a giggle as Blaine struggled to open his eyes.

A huge smile fell on his Blaine's as his eyes found Kurt's "Mmmmm I love waking up next to you." He pulled Kurt closer and nuzzled into his neck.

"Good morning to you too." Kurt's hand buried itself into Blaine's hair "how'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, how 'bout you?"

"Same. Let's have a shower."

Blaine eyes widened "t-together?"

Kurt nodded.

"We've never done that."

"I know, but it will save time annnnnnnd you look so sexy right now that I can't resist." The flush a pink on Kurt's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Blaine.

In a flash Blaine was up and heading to Kurt's bathroom, Kurt chuckled and followed him. Turns out the two of them showering together wasn't really much quicker; mainly because Blaine couldn't keep his hands to himself (not the Kurt was complaining) and seeing that their relationship wasn't a one sided one Kurt just had to return the favour (not that he or Blaine minded.)

Feeling a bout of bravery Blaine decided to forgo his usually amount of hair gel and use a small amount of moose like Kurt had been begging him too. Ever since the Prom Kurt had been telling Blaine that he loved running his fingers through Blaine's curls. Despite this confession from a still rather bashful Kurt Blaine still felt self-conscious about his hair but if Kurt liked it then it must be amazing right? After all Kurt's a fashionista. Sighing Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed the moose remembering what Kurt had said a few weeks ago.

"You only need a small amount honey. Just enough to tame your curls not hide them."

Thankfully Kurt wasn't in the bathroom to see the mini freak out that Blaine was having. _I can't do this. I'm going to look ridiculous. Kurt's going to laugh at me. He might even break – Oh god! Oh God! _"Kurt!"

Kurt popped his head into the bathroom: the reminisce of moisturiser still on his face "yeah?"

Blaine began to talk at a mile a minute "My hair sucks and I want to wear it the way you like it but I freaked out and I can't do it properly. If I get it wrong you might laugh at me and break up with me. Will you do it for me?"

"Blaine breathe. I am not going to break up with you and I would love to do your hair. You know how much I love run my fingers through it. Come with me" Kurt took Blaine's hand and lead him to his dressing table "sit down baby" he whispered before dropping a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "Now " Kurt smiled at Blaine's reflection. "You have such beautiful hair so you only need a little bit of gel." Kurt scooped a small amount of gel into his hand and coated his hands before running them through Blaine's hair.

Blaine hummed "s'nice."

"I'm glad you approve." Kurt chuckled. "This way" Kurt's fingers continued to move "you get the sexy curls without the fluff or the gel helmet."

"Win,win."

"Exactly. All done."

"Kurt" Blaine looks at himself in the mirror "it looks great."

"It does, see you can still see each cute little curl but it's not all wayward."

"You are a genius."

"And you are amazing." Kurt kissed Blaine head once again before finishing his routine.

They managed to leave Kurt's house only twenty minutes behind schedule; which they both considered to be a victory given how distracted they got in the shower, Kurt's tendency to take way too long to do his hair and the fact that they had to turn back once because Blaine forgot the cabin key only to find it in his jacket pocket.

"Can we leave now." Kurt stared at Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine smiled at him "yes we can."

"This is going to be so exciting" Kurt plugged his I pod into Blaine's car stereo and selected his road trip playlist..

Chuckling as Kurt's obvious excitement Blaine reversed the car and headed to the lake. "I can't wait to spend the next four days with you Kurt."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh "No need to wait honey, it starts now!"

Blaine laughed as Rihanna's 'Shut up and drive' began to pump through the stereo. "Is that a request?"

Kurt frowned.

"The song?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kurt stopped and listened to the lyrics. "Oooohhh, no. Well just the and drive part."

"Soooo you want me to and drive?"

"Yup" Kurt popped the p.

"You're so cute baby."

Kurt blushed.

"Are you blushing?"

"Noooo" Kurt looked out the window. "Yes I am blushing."

Blaine sighed in satisfaction "after all this time I can still make you blush."

Kurt shot Blaine and evil look "after all this time I can still withhold sex."

Blaine gasped "you wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't. I like it too mush. Ah, I sound like a sexual deviant."

"Yes but you're my sexual deviant."

"It's all your fault anyway" Kurt huffed.

"How so?" Blaine glanced at Kurt.

"Weeeeellll" Kurt began "if you weren't so amazing at it then I wouldn't want to do it all the time would I?"

Blaine was lost for words, literally. Kurt never said anything like that. Despite the fact that they were sexually active Kurt still had his baby penguin tendencies. Blaine finally came back to reality "how is it that I can call you cute and you blush but when you admit that you enjoy sex you don't even bat an eyelid?"

Kurt shrugged "what can I say, I'm an enigma."

"Just one of the many things I love about you baby."

Kurt blushed again.

Blaine clocked his response "huh" he smirked "so it's me calling you a baby that makes you blush."

"Well yeah" Kurt whispered "Dad calls me kiddo, Coach calls me Porcelain (which I hate) but everyone else pretty much calls me Kurt. I love hoe my name sounds coming for your lips Blaine." It was Blaine's turn to blush "but baby is something that only you can call me." Kurt's voice dropped even lower "I like being your baby."

"What was that baby?" Blaine smiled.

"I said I like being your baby."

Blaine hummed "I just like being yours."

Kurt reached over and placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek "We are so cheesy."

"I prefer cutesy. We are cutesy."

"You're incorrigible"

"You're adorable" Blaine retorted.

"You're unbelievable."

"You're incomparable"

Kurt stopped to think for a second.

"Time's ticking Kurt" Blaine teased."

"Ssshhhh, you're, you're _anti_**-**_sociable."_

_Blaine snorted in response "you… are delectable." The way Blaine said the last word made Kurt want him to pull the car over._

_"You're passable" Kurt inspected his nails._

_"Only passable? Rude."_

_"I'm sorry sweetie" Kurt rubbed Blaine leg in a soothing manner "you are way more than passable, you are insurmountable in your amazingness."_

_"Shall we call the game a tie?"_

_"No sweetie you won that one."_

_"Yay for me" Blaine shouted as he tooted the horn._

_"Your modesty is astounding." Sarcasm dripped from Kurt's words._

_"Your ass is astounding."_

_"Blaine" Kurt shrieked"_

_"Kurt" Blaine copied, just as high._

_"Don't say that."_

_"What it's the truth. Kurt your ass is banging."_

_Kurt shook his head "You spend way too much time with Puck."_

_Blaine thought back to what he had just said. "Oh god I do."_

_"Do you know what I think's banging Blaine?"_

_"What"_

_"Your cock especially when it's in my…"_

_"Kurt!" Blaine's face was bright red._

_"Wow I managed to make the ever Dapper Blaine Ex Warbler Anderson blush."_

_"You'll pay for that."_

_"I'm counting on it" Kurt winked._

_For the rest of the journey to the cabin Blaine and Kurt talked about what they wanted to do for the next few days. They pretty much decided on being hermits and only leaving if they ran out of food, want to swim, got cabin fever or there was a natural disaster._

_Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled, he had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. Slowing down the car Blaine turned it off. "Kurt wake up."_

_Kurt "m'sleepy Blaine."_

_"I know baby but we're here."_

_Kurt's eyes flew open "why didn't you tell me sooner."_

_Blaine chuckled "we only just got here. Come on sleepy head. Let's take our stuff inside."_

_Kurt blinked sleepily "hi" _

_"Hey" Blaine kissed him "come on, let's get inside."_

_Kurt stepped out of the car and stared, the lake was less than a thirty second walk from the front door and today the water so very blue. The nearest house was not visible and there was even a little bit of sand too. "Blaine this place is amazing."_

_"Isn't it" Blaine reached into the car and began to pull out the groceries._

_Kurt grabbed his and Blaine's suitcases. Blaine rushed to the front door and opened it. Kurt gasped as he stepped into the room. The lounge and kitchen were in the same room. The Kitchen was gorgeous it had a small island (which made Kurt squeal.) On the right hand side of the room were two large French doors that opened onto a large deck that wrapped around the house. On the left two doors that sat either side of a set of stairs that led to a mezzanine floor. _

_"Up there" Blaine nodded towards the stairs is our bedroom, the left door is the bathroom and the right the spare room._

_Kurt dropped their bags and spun around to face Blaine. "This place is amazing sweetie. I can't believe that we get the next four days all alone."_

_Blaine was pretty sure that he had never heard Kurt's voice sound so sexy before._

_"Let's uh, let's put this stuff away and I will give you the grand tour." Blaine walked to the kitchen followed very closely by Kurt._

_Working as a team they both put away their groceries including all the crazy cheeses that Kurt had bought. "What is up with all the cheeses baby."_

_"Cheese board" Kurt replied in a light airy voice._

_"Great I love cheese. But I have no idea what half of these ones are."_

_"I know sweetie. I don't either. It will be an experience for us both."_

_Blaine turned back to the task at hand but couldn't keep the smile off his face. For the next four days he had is boy by his side and he could pretend for that short time that they lived together._

_"We get to play house Blaine." Kurt stood behind Blaine and placed his arms around his wait and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder._

_He sighed in reply "I was just thinking that same thing."_

_"Hmmm great minds. How about you show me around, we unpack and then have a nap."_

_The tour ended and in the main bedroom. The view was spectacular._

_"This place is amazing."_

_"It is. Nap time?"_

_Kurt turned and nodded to Blaine. Hand in hand they stood on the same side of the bed and stripped down to their underwear and undershirts. Blaine slipped into the bed and Kurt followed in behind him. Once they both settled they turned to find each other._

_"Mmm this is perfect." Kurt mumbled "thanks for bringing me here."_

_Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him closer "thanks for coming."_

_They kissed slowly and passionately for a few minutes. Before they closed their eyes and dreamed of each other and the summer ahead._

_Awwwwww! So cute aren't they? Please review._


	4. Just us

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I haven't written in a while. Well a while for me anyway. This part of the story is giving me some grief but I need to push through to get to the chapters that I have practically written in my head. Anyway please read, review and enjoy.

It was warm and fluffy and everything good. Blaine smiled as he snuggled further under the blankets. _I love this bed. _ He tried to roll over but was stopped by a hand gripping his waist. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down to see his beautiful boyfriend cuddled into his side. Gently he ran his fingers over Kurt's arms. Back and forth. Kurt sighed happily. Scooting down Blaine placed his face right in front of Kurt's and kissed him gently on the check and then on the lips at first Kurt didn't respond but after a few seconds Blaine felt the arm around his waist tightened and the lips on his own move.

Kurt hummed happily as he pulled away to look at Blaine "hi, you make the best alarm clock."

"Good to know" Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm, really well. You?"

"Best sleep ever. I always sleep well with you."

"The next four days will be great for you then, because it's just you and me." Kurt wove his fingers into Blaine's hair "all alone" he kissed Blaine "with no parents or annoying step brothers to interrupt us." Kurt stopped and looked at Blaine "what ever shall we do?" Kurt asked his eye wide and voice laced with faux innocence.

"I can think of a few things?" Blaine's voice was low and sent shock waves through Kurt's body.

"Really and what might they be? Like board games or something?" Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine groaned he loved it when Kurt played all coy and innocent.

"Because I really like monopoly."

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

"We can play another game." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and bit on his earlobe.

Blaine gasped "like what?"

"Like snap or old maid." Kurt lips ran over Blaine's neck.

"Kurt" Blaine gasped.

"Hmmm?" Kurt continued to kiss and lick his neck.

"We should do something."

"I'm busy." He continued to kiss Blaine after a few minutes he moved to straddle Blaine. Looking down at Blaine Kurt ran his fingers down his chest "you're so sexy baby."

Blaine whimpered and pushed himself up to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

Blaine moved his hands down Kurt's back and over the swell of his ass. Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands grabbed at his ass and his fingers began to massage it.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered.

"Yes baby" Blaine whispered in return, not wanting to break the spell they were under.

"I want to" Kurt gasped as Blaine latched onto his neck.

Blaine smiled "speak up Kurt" he teased.

"Can I? I want t-to take care of you. P-please, I need to Blaine please." Kurt was panting now.

"Yes. Kurt. I love you."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes "I love you too."

The boys tangled themselves together and fell into a passionate kiss.

Two and a half hours (count them,) two and a half hours later Blaine and Kurt emerged from the bed.

"Oh god I hurt everywhere!" Blaine pouted.

"Awwww baby I'm sorry." Kurt kissed his forehead.

"I'm not." Blaine winked at Kurt. "Let's take a shower."

They emerged from the shower pink skinned and feeling refreshed. While Blaine changed the sheets on the bed Kurt made a late lunch of ham and cheese croissants. With the bed looking as good as new Blaine headed downstairs to join Kurt.

"Kurt where are you?"

"Out here."

Blaine followed the voice to the deck that wrapped around most of the cabin.

"I figured it would be nice to have lunch outside seeing as it's such a nice day."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him into a kiss. "Mmm this looks good." Blaine smiled sitting down next to Kurt. Smirking to himself he shuffled closer to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled "there's plenty of bench space you know."

"I know but I never get to sit this close to you back home. We always have to be so careful. Get used to it though, because for the next four days you have no personal space."

Kurt leaned in close to Blaine, their faces only inches apart "same goes for you too Anderson." Kurt flung his right leg over Blaine left and turned back towards his lunch.

"This is nice" Blaine observed after a few minutes of silence "just you and me."

Kurt hummed in agreement "what shall we do for the rest of the day?"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's right leg and gently ran circles. "How about we go for a swim, maybe have a sing along to my guitar."

"How about you swim and I check you out the whole time."

Blaine pouted "but I want to swim with my sexy boyfriend."

Kurt frowned and returned to his lunch.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm. Oh can we decide after lunch? For now let's just enjoy the view." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips and sighed as he looked into the beautiful blue water.

Kurt tried to make lunch take as long as possible; he took super small bites, chewed more times than usual and stared into the water until Blaine gently reminded him to eat.

As soon as Kurt had finished eating Blaine swooped down and grabbed his plate and took it inside "Swim time?" he called from inside.

Kurt bit his lip as we walked over to the railing and leant on it.

"Kurt?" Blaine walked closer "Kurt"

Kurt turned around "yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Kurt frowned (he didn't want to lie and say nothing was wrong.) "I- um I don't' want to go swimming."

"Ok, okay." Kurt could see the disappointment on Blaine's face. "Can I ah- Can I ask why?"

"It's just" Kurt sighed and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

"I don't really like my boy." He blurted out.

Blaine could help but chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me Blaine, it's not funny."

Blaine stopped "Oh, wow! You're serious?"

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt you're hot as hell. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. In fact we were both naked like an hour ago."

Kurt huffed "I know. But this is different, it's in public. Whenever it's just you and me I feel beautiful; you make me feel that way by the way you look at me, the way you touch me and the things that you say. You make me forget how I feel about myself. In reality I am too skinny and to pasty white. I'm basically one glitter pen away from being a vampire."

"You're beautiful baby and sexy too" Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands "please come swimming with me, I promise you'll love it. No one will see you and if they do all they'll see is a gorgeous boy hanging out with his curly haired hobbit boyfriend."

Kurt laughed "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, let's go swimming."

The huge grin on Blaine's face was well worth the uncomfortableness that Kurt was 83.7% sure he would feel.

Blaine didn't get it _Kurt's gorgeous _well he got the insecurity thing (Kurt was the only one who knew just how much Blaine hated his hair.) But really it's a frizz ball _but Kurt _Blaine sighed "he's perfect" Blaine whispered. Blaine decided that his mission for the next four days was to make Kurt see how hot, sexy and beautiful he was. He smiled "this will be fun."

Blaine walked into the lounge wearing his red 3/4 swimming trunks and carrying two towels. Falling into the plush black sofa he waited to Kurt to appear.

Kurt shuffled into the lounge wearing black swimming trunks that cut off just above the knee and Blaine's Dalton hoodie.

Blaine breath hitched "how do you manage to make a pair of swimming trunks look hot?"

"I could say the same for you."

Blaine stood and led Kurt out onto the deck towards the water.

Kurt couldn't help but check out Blaine's ass.

"Kurt?' Blaine chuckled "are you checking out my ass?"

"Yip."

"You're lucky I love you." Blaine placed their towels over the railing and turned to Kurt. "hoodie off."

Kurt gripped the hem of the hoodie and shook his head.

"Come on baby" Blaine step towards him "you're beautiful. Courage remember?"

Kurt nibbled on his lower lip which Blaine thought was adorable. Looking around Kurt noticed that no one was around. Holding his breath he removed the hoodie and placed it on the railing. Turning back to Blaine he wrapped his arms around his stomach to hide it.

Blaine placed a hand on each of Kurt's shoulders and ran them down his arms "please baby, I want to see how beautiful you are. I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled "love you too." Kurt dropped his hands into Blaine and uncovered himself.

"Perfect. Let's go." Blaine ran to the water still holding onto Kurt. The water hit Blaine's feet it was cool, he grinned as he spun to face Kurt. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist he fell backwards into the water taking Kurt with him. Kurt managed to let out a squawk before he was under water.

"You suck Anderson." Kurt spluttered as he resurfaced.

Blaine pouted "oh Kurtie I'm sorry."

"You will be!" Kurt began to frantically splash Blaine "take that you heathen!"

Blaine started shouting.

"Do you surrender?" Kurt continued to splash him.

"Never!" Blaine surged forward and hugged Kurt pinning Kurt's arms to his sides "you love me Kurt, why are you attacking me?" Blaine rocked them both from side to side.

Jumping up Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and allowed the momentum to tip them both over "I win" Kurt squealed just before he hit the water.

When they both resurfaced the mood had changed "that was fun" Blaine smiled swimming closer to Kurt.

"Mmm, it was. It always is when I win." Kurt brushed the hair away from Blaine's forehead and then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine followed suit by placing his arms around Kurt's waist. "You look really beautiful like this."

"Like what?" Kurt tilted his head "dripping wet with no hair product.

"No," Blaine kissed him chastely "happy. Your whole face lights up when you're happy."

"You make me happy Blaine. I was never truly happy until I met you."

Blaine pushed his forehead to Kurt's "me too. You have no idea how lonely I used to be." He kissed Kurt sweetly "and now you are stuck with me forever." Blaine laughed evilly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe it is"

Blaine and Kurt played around in the water for another hour or so, swimming, talking, kissing and trying to covertly splash each other (which it turns out Kurt was very good at.)

"You're too trusting that's your problem." Kurt decided as the exited the water and headed back to the house.

"It's that cute little face you make, I just can't resist."

Kurt chuckled as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Blaine before doing the same to himself.

"Did you have fun?"

Kurt nodded "yeah. Thanks for making me do it."

"You are welcome. Any chance I can get you to skinny dip in the future."

"No, no way."

"Damn." Blaine walked into the house followed closely by Kurt. Blaine flopped onto the couch "what shall we do now?"

"Snuggle!" Kurt shouted.

"That's your answer to everything."

"Yeah like you really hate it." Kurt rolled his eyes he sat on the other end of the sofa as far away from Blaine as possible. "Seeing as you don't want to snuggle with me, we'll just sit here in silence."

Blaine smirked he loved playful Kurt. "Okay." Blaine stretched out on the sofa and started to hum Teenage Dream.

Kurt shot him a dirty look and folded his arms "cheater!"

"What?" Blaine couldn't hide his smile "I'm just humming."

"Humming Teenage dream Blaine. You know how I feel about that song."

Blaine shrugged but continued to hum.

Kurt picked at the imaginary threads on his clothes and quietly began to sing Blackbird.

Blaine gasped he LOVED it when Kurt sang Blackbird. "Kuuuuurt"

"Hmm?" he continued to sing.

"Kuuuurrt… Come sit by me?"

Kurt shook his head and continued to sing. Blaine looked around the walls and ceilings of the room and slowly began to shuffle towards Kurt still humming Teenage dream. He kept shuffling over until his thigh hit against Kurt's.

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."

"Hi0" Kurt smiled.

"Hey. Sooo." Blaine raised an eyebrow "come here often?"

"It's my first time actually."

"Huh. Forgive if I am being to forward but do you have a boyfriend?"

Kurt shrugged "no, but I want one."

"Hmm" Blaine ran his finger along Kurt's cheek and down his neck.

"Can we snuggle now?" Kurt asked dropping character.

Blaine gasped "but we only just met."

Kurt lightly slapped Blaine on the arm.

"Ouch, abuse." Blaine winked at Kurt "of course we can snuggle."

"Yaaaay" Kurt got up and walked to the kitchen bench.

"Where you going?"

"Music" Kurt grabbed his I pod and plugged it into the stereo. "Perfect" he smiled. Turning back around to Blaine he had to laugh when he saw his boyfriend lying on the sofa with his arms open.

"What are you doing?"

"Just waitin' for ya."

"And how long would you wait." Kurt jutted his hip out.

"Forever."

"So cheesy" Kurt laughed as he walked over to Blaine and lay down to cuddle with him. "Mmm I love snuggles."

"You're just a big cuddle monster."

"And you're just a… you're just a Blaine"

Kurt felt Blaine's chest vibrate as a laugh escaped his mouth. "Yes Kurt, I am a Blaine."

"Shut up, I couldn't think of anything." Kurt closed his eyes and burrowed further into Blaine. Kurt lightly kissed Blaine's neck "hmmm I like this."

"I like you." Blaine kissed his temple.

"I should think so."

"Kurt"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you um, do you think that you'll end up resenting me if you stay in Ohio for another year?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I don't know, I guess I don't want you to feel like I am holding you back." Blaine couldn't meet Kurt's eyes.

"You're not" Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Yes being with you was a contributing factor for me staying, but it's not the only reason. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I know it makes me sound like I am a horrible boyfriend but I'm glad that you're staying. You not going to New York sucks and I am heart-broken for you but I get my Kurt for another year."

The night was spent cuddling on the sofa, singing along to the I-pod and enjoying each other's company.

Tomorrow they decided they would go into town and explore or in Kurt's case shop.

Wow considering the length of this chapter it took me ages. Sorry about that.


End file.
